pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The great fire
The great fire is a fan made pvz2 world made by frazfabulous26 Preview traverse back to 1666! Where a great fire has demolished the city of London, can you save the streets before you crumble? +22 Levels! +6 New Plants! +12 new zombies! +1 Boss battle New plants Coldslaw:Makes a plant unburnable for a whole level! Sun cost:0 Recharge:Fast Plant food:None He may seem to have a cold personality, but he's very friendly! He and his cousins Hurrikale and Cabbage-Pult get along well. Mistletoe-Pult:Shoots mistletoe in 3 lanes and cools down nearby plants. Sun cost:100 Damage:2 Recharge:Fast Plant food:Shoots mistletoe at all zombies on the screen Fun fact! He once kissed somebody under his brother! Electric lemon:Shoots electric orbs with amazing arc skills. Sun cost:150 Recharge:Mediocre Damage:2 (1 For the splash damage) Plant food:Creates a thunderstorm that does 30 damage to 3 zombies and arcs, doing 15 damage SO…SOUR…BAAAAAH! Crush-shroom:Follows and Jumps onto zombies Sun cost:175 Damage:5 Recharge:Sluggish Plant food:Jumps onto 5 zombies, Doing splash damage Crush-Shroom loves to Crush zombies, he even has his own show where he crushes stuff! Cheat moss:Makes 5 Random zombies go to the start of the lawn Sun cost:125 Plant food:None Recharge:Sluggish Officialy worse than threepeater's left head. Ice queen pea:Shoots two frozen peas and cools down nearby plants Sun cost:225 Plant food:Slows down the whole lane, shoots 90 frozen peas and then shoots one big frozen pea. Recharge:Mediocre Damage:1 (For each pea) Has a crush on repeater, but don't tell anybody! Premium plants Lazer grapes Creates a lazer that damages a whole column Cost:£3.49 Sun cost:200 Damage:5 (per second) Recharge:Slow Plant food:shoots a powerful beam across its' column and lane for 5 seconds, doing 50 damage in total Hates columns of zombies, Obviously Arctic pumpkin:When tapped on, breathes an icy mist that damages and slows all zombies in it's range Cost:£3.99 damage:10 (fully charged) 5 (not fully charged) sun cost:250 Recharge:Mediocre He thinks everything and everybody should slow down, OH LOOK YOU MADE A NEW PHONE IN 2 WEEKS! Zombies Great fire zombie Toughness:Average Speed:Normal Your Average, Slightly crispy undead creature Has no idea who started this whole fire, But he's studying. Great fire conehead Toughness:Protected Speed:Normal His burnt cone provides him with minor protection. Why is there even roadcones in 1666?! Great fire buckethead Toughness:Hardened Speed:Normal His pail headpiece provides him with outstanding protection He has never once thought of putting out the great fire of London with his bucket, and has actually never thought of anything for that matter. Great fire flag zombie Toughness:average Speed:Normal Marks the arrival of a huge crispy 'Wave' of zombies He doesn't care if his flag is burning. St.Zombius Toughness:Protected Speed:Hungry Special:Summons zombies from the earth He gets bullied by other saints because he has no church, but he did! It got burnt down. Stuart imp Toughness:Average Speed:Hungry He likes crisps and is crispy, that's how he became a zombie. Maid zombie Toughness:Protected Speed:Average Special:Destroys the first 3 plants she encounters, then uses her pail as a shield She has no idea how water can destroy plants, but she carries on destroying them anyway Great fire Gargantuar Toughness:Great Speed:Hungry Special:Crushes plants with torch, throws imp when damaged Gargantuan behemoth of pain and suffering Why would you carry a torch in this mess? Stone mason zombie Toughness:Protected Block toughness:Hardened Speed:Stiff Special:Crushes plants with block of stone, also uses it as a shield Loved his pet rock a bit too much Farriner Zombie Toughness:Hardened Speed:Hungry Special:Burns random plants by throwing candles He almost burnt down the whole of London with a spark, A SPARK! Zombot Clock tower O'matic Toughness:Undying Speed:Hungry The Ravenous creation by zomboss himself No he didn't start the great fire of London. Zombot abilities Burns 2 whole lanes of plants and zombies Makes a lane of zombies faster and pushes plants back by two squares Burns 5 random plants Summons zombies Phase one Great fire zombie Great fire conehead Stuart imp St.Zombius Phase two Great fire zombie Great fire conehead Great fire Buckethead Stone mason zombie St.Zombius Stuart imp Phase three Great fire zombie Great fire conehead Great fire buckethead St.Zombius Maid zombie Stuart imp Great fire gargantuar Stone mason zombie Farriner zombie Gimmic You will need to use ice plants, if you use no ice plants, Sun production and attack speed will slow down, until your non ice plants burn to death. Levels There are 23 levels, 11 part one levels, 11 part two levels and an endless zone Level 1 Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Great fire buckethead, Great fire flag zombie Waves:1 Plants:Choice (with coldslaw) Reward:Coins Level 2 Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Great fire buckethead, Stuart imp, Great fire flag zombie. Waves:1 Plants:Choice (With coldslaw) Reward:Coldslaw Level 3 Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Great fire buckethead, Stuart imp, Great fire flag zombie Waves:1 Plants:Choice Reward:Coins Level 4 Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great Fire Conehead, Stuart imp, St.Zombius, Great fire flag zombie Waves:2 Plants:Choice Reward:Coins Level 5 Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Great fire buckethead, St.Zombius, Great fire flag zombie Waves:2 Plants:Choice (With Mistletoe-Pult) Reward:Mistletoe-Pult Level 6 Special delivery Zombies:Great fire zombie, St.Zombius, Great fire flag zombie Waves:2 Plants:Peashooter, Mistletoe-Pult Reward:Coins Level 7 Locked and loaded Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Great fire buckethead, Stuart imp, Maid zombie, Great fire flag zombie Waves:2 Plants:Sunflower, Mistletoe-Pult, Coldslaw, Wall nut, Lazer grapes. Reward:Coins Level 8 Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Great fire Buckethead, St.zombius, Stuart imp, Maid zombie, Great fire flag zombie. Waves:2 Plants:Choice Reward:Coins Level 9 Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Great fire buckethead, Stuart imp, Maid zombie. Waves:3 Plants:Choice (With Electric lemon) Reward:Electric lemon Level 10 Zombies:Maid zombie, Great fire zombie, St.zombius, Great fire flag zombie Waves:1 Plants:Choice Reward:Note Level 11 Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Great fire buckethead, St.Zombius, Stuart imp, Maid zombie, Great fire Gargantuar, Great fire flag zombie Waves:4 Plants:Primal wall nut, Spikerock, Electric lemon, Coldslaw, Mistletoe-Pult, Lazer grapes Reward:World key Level 12 Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Great fire buckethead, Great fire flag zombie, St.Zombius Waves:2 Plants:Choice Reward:Coins Level 13 Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Stone mason zombie, Stuart imp, Great fire flag zombie Waves:2 Plants:Choice (With Crush-Shroom) Reward:Crush-Shroom Level 14 Last stand Starting sun:3000 Starting plant food:3 Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Great fire buckethead, St.Zombius, Maid zombie, Stuart imp, Great fire gargantuar. Waves:1 Plants:Choice Reward:Coins Level 15 Save our seeds Endangered plants:Mistletoe-Pult Zombies:Stone mason zombie, Maid zombie, Stuart imp, Great fire zombie, Great fire Flag zombie Waves:3 Plants:Choice (With Five pre-placed Mistletoe-Pults) Reward:Coins Level 16 Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Great fire buckethead, St.Zombius, Stuart imp, Maid zombie, Stone mason zombie, Farriner zombie. Waves:3 Plants:Choice (With cheat moss) Reward:Cheat moss Level 17 Special delivery Zombies:Maid zombie, Stone mason zombie, Farriner zombie, Great fire flag zombie, Great fire gargantuar Waves:4 Plants:Arctic pumpkin, Cheat moss Reward:The flame war (Endless zone) Level 18 Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Great fire buckethead, St.Zombius, Stuart imp, Maid zombie, Great fire gargantuar, Stone mason zombie, Farriner zombie, Great fire flag zombie. Waves:3 Plants:Choice Reward:Coins Level 19 Zombies:Farriner zombie, Great fire flag zombie Waves:2 Plants:Choice (With ice queen pea) Reward:Coins Level 20 Flower trample Zombies:Great fire zombie, great fire conehead, Great fire buckethead, St.Zombius, Maid zombie, , stone mason zombie, Farriner zombie, Great fire flag zombie Waves:3 Plants:Choice Reward:Coins Level 21 Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Great fire Buckethead, Stuart imp, St.zombius, Maid zombie, Great fire gargantuar, Stone mason zombie, Farriner zombie,Great fire flag zombie Waves:5 Plants:Choice Reward:Coins Level 22 Zomboss battle Zombies:Great fire zombie, Great fire conehead, Great fire buckethead, Stuart imp, St.Zombius, Maid zombie, Great fire gargantuar, Stone mason zombie, Farriner zombie. Boss:Zombot clock tower O'matic Boss HP:2000 Plants:Coldslaw, Mistletoe-Pult, Electric lemon, Crush-shroom, Cheat moss, Ice queen pea, Lazer grapes, Arctic pumpkin. Reward:Great fire trophy